User blog:Facetheslayer/Joint Ops: Round 4: Umbrella Corp. (Resident Evil Series) vs. Phoenix Corp. (007 Nightfire)
"The Umbrella Corporation! Ruthless company, who designed the T-Virus, and silenced anyong who tried to expose the truth! The Phoenix Corporation! High-tech company, who attempted to destroy the Earth! Who? Is? DEADLIEST?! Our Panel of experts will decide, using the latest of scientific gadgets, and data! No rules! No mercy! Only Survival of the Strongest! Who will be.... the deadliest warrior?!" Tale of the Tape... Weaponry Used... Debating... FTS will take teh Side of teh Phoenix Corporation, while Nation takes the spot of the Umbrella Corporation. The Umbrella Corporation is much, much stronger than the Phoenix Corp. They developed a ****ing dart launcher, that can stick to things and have the same explosive effect as an RPG. They have Semtex loaded Tripwires, full out Magnum sidearms, While the Phoenix guys may be better at espionage, just the sheer killing power will triumph. I believe teh Phoenix will win, due to their advanced weapons. The G-18 in three round burst is almsot a guaranteed kill if it hits. The Ronin si a ****ing Gattling Gun in a suitcase.The MP9 will be more accurate at a distance than the TMP, so they will dominate from a distance. Final Fight... Score was 12-3 for the Umbrella Corporation, and In Comments, Umbrella won with a near equal amount. Umbrella: file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png file:red.png Phoenix: file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png file:blue.png The scenario begins at an office in the Phoenix Corporation Headquarters, as five agents of the Umbrella Corporation are seen stealing data from Raphael Drake's main computer, as security notes that the enemy is in the room. Five Phoenix Corporation agents are sent for the problem, in the seemingly abandoned building. The five Umbrella Agents finish gathering their intel, as they walk out the door, to be met with the five Phoenix Corp. agents, as one of Drake's men pumps round after round into one of the Umbrella agents with his Ruger MP9. file:red.png (4-5) The head agent of the Umbrella Corp. gets out a suppressed Steyr TMP, and sprays ammo, managing to take out one of the Phoenix Corp. agents, who was about to open fire with his Glock-18file:blue.png , however, the rest of the crew runs off, as the Ruger MP9 weilding Phoenix Corp. member file:red.png (3-4) Two of the Phoenix Corporation agents begin pursuit on an Umbrella agent, as they run down a hall. The other two back track, looking to get rid of the other agents, who split up. The one Umbrella Corp. agent lays down a laser tripwire down the hall, and runs off avoiding machine gun fire. The other agent stepped over the explosive, however, the ruger weilding agent was not as lucky, as the explosive force knocked hm against the wall and killed him instantly. file:blue.png (3-3) Meanwhile, on the other end of the building, the two Phoenix Corp. agents heard the enemy coming, as one put a remote mine up high, as it looked like a smoke detector. He began to run away, when he was shot in the back with a round from a suppressed S&W Sigma. The Umbrella Corp. Agent walked over slowly, to savor the kill, as he puts the barrel of his gun to the Phoenix Corp. Agent, as he pressed the detonator. "What the fuh!!! A blast ruptures both agents, killing them both. file:red.png file:blue.png (2-2) The other agent started to fire his Walther P99 at the Umbrella Corp. agent, however, he turned around and blasted him with a well aimed shot from his Desert Eagle, that hit him between the eyes. file:blue.png (2-1) Meanwhile, as he was meeting his fellow agent, who was armed with a Steyr TMP, and had a dissaembled Mine Thrower on his person. The two were chasing the last Phoenix Corp. Agent, who tried to fight back with his Glock-18. The Glock Ran out of ammo, in it's three round burst fire, as he ran back with his suit case. He finally headed to a corner, and dived into it, and deployed the Ronin Sentry gun, which fired upon the TMP weilder, as the other agent was spared, due to quick reacting. file:red.png (2-1) The Umbrella agent dragged hsi comrade back, and gathered the parts for the Mine Thrower, as he assembled it, while the other agent was reloading his Glock, when all of a suden, all he can see is a small dart fly into the wall next to him, as a feint beep was heard, and then a big blast, which killed him, and destroyed the gun. file:blue.png (1-0) The agent looks at the rubble, and then calls Albert Wesker, and says to him... "Mr. Wesker, the job is complete. We have the data." Winner: Umbrella Corporation Expert's Opinion: The Umbrella Corporation Came out on top, simply because they were simply trained cold-blooded killers. While The Phoenix Corporation were better at killin gcovertly, the simple, and stronger weaponry of the Umbrella forces won the day. Category:Blog posts